


The Lud Trail

by denixvames



Series: Super Supernatural [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames
Summary: Everyone teams up together. Dean, Sam, Castiel, Gabriel, and Rowena plan to open the portal to the apocalypse world and save Mary and Jack. As they, excluding Rowena, head into the other world they discover two random travelers/survivors, find themselves in a bloody situation filled with fangs, and lose a cherished friend.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Super Supernatural [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962463





	1. Dream Land

It was after they rescued Mary and Jack. Everyone was in a big roar of cheering. They had saved the world. Micheal and his army of angels were no more. Gabriel had saved their Heaven. Dean found out about Sam and Gabriel's relationship through the couple who were surprised but also pleased with his acceptance towards their love for each other. It was a final decision to order three boxes of pizza and a round of beers. The pizza arrived at a good time. Gabriel kissed his cheek. Sam smiled. "I'll go in the room and put on that outfit you bought me." he whispered into his ear. Sam blushed. "C-Can't wait." Gabriel smirked. "Alright. C'mon guys, if you're going to do that type of subtle hint then go in your room and lock until the steam rolls out." said Dean.

Mary rolled her eyes. "C'mon Dean. We all know you do the same thing. Only you're not the one who wears the personally picked outfits." She slightly nodded her head at their blue eyed friend. "Mom! Seriously?" Even to this day, Mary knew ways of embarrassing him. Sitting at the table, with Gabriel back, they digged in. Dean was the last person to still have some room in his stomach for a few more slices. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" "Dean, you can't possibly eat another. That's your seventh piece." "No, it's not." "Castiel's right. I counted." said Jack. Dean told them to not focus on his eating habits. Mary made a comment about the nickname she use to have for Dean when he was little. "Our little piglet." Mary was about to head to the kitchen with the empty plates filled with napkins in both of her hands. Sam followed her. Wanting to talk to her alone but also deciding to be a good son and help his mom with the dishes.

Sam thought there was something wrong with his mom when she kept repeating his name. He heard the alarm. Knowing right away that it was nothing but a dream. He hit the snooze button. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair. Sitting at the edge of the bed, he rubbed his eyes. It wasn't real. It didn't happen but it will soon. He hoped. Suddenly, he felt two arms wrapped around him from behind. Gabriel planted a kiss on his cheek. The two were naked from last night's 'act.' "Gabriel, you were supposed to be back in the extra room before morning." "How can I do that when I don't even have time with Samsquatch?" He leaned his head over his shoulder. His hair brushing his neck. "Besides, you were having a nice dream. I didn't want you to be disappointed. I'm also excited for that new outfit." Sam blushed. "That was a dream." "Just put a little savings in this place and you can get me one." "I don't even know what you like." "Bad boys Sammy. Bad boys and candy." Sam rolled his eyes but smiled at the out-of-nowhere kiss. "C'mon. We have to show up before they think we're doing something." "Like what we know already?" Sam gently squeezed his hands. "You're silly, you know that?" "I love you too." They kissed.

Rowena was putting together the ingredients in the bowl. Dean and Sam were getting their weapons ready. Castiel walked over. "Hey, how's Gabriel?" said Sam. He knew that it was probably hard for Gabriel to take out his own grace after what Asmodeus did to him. It was a brave act that Gabriel was doing to save the two people they were trying to get back even though he didn't know them personally. Castiel said that Gabriel needed privacy to extract his grace in Dean's room. Dean turned to him. "What? No!" Castiel was confused by his response. Rowena pointed out the flaw in their plan. That at any moment the rift could close since there won't be enough for the time they needed. Only a day would be available to them and there were parts of the world possible to Mary and Jack's traveling about. Dean brought up the fact that they didn't have a choice.

Gabriel arrived back with a vial of his grace. "Here it is! The final ingredient. A fresh serving of archangel grace." He placed it on the table. The grace didn't swim inside the vial like any grace would normally do. It was more in the shape of a pill that was laying there. Rowena called his grace unimpressive but Gabriel considered it to be the best that they got. The rift opened at the chant of the spell. Everyone except for Rowena were standing before the rift. Ready to enter. Suddenly, it grew droopy. Bending over then turning into nothing. "Okay?" said Dean. "Well, that was fast." said Castiel. "Very. Very fast." replied Sam. "One could even say premature." said Rowena. Embarrassed Gabriel said, "I...I thought it would be enough." He knew he could have taken more out. Sam knew that too but he also knew that taking anything else out would probably make him weaker physically. Maybe even the flashbacks would return.

Sam questioned what they would be doing next to solve this problem. "Hell if I know." said Dean. "You do know." said Castiel. "We all do." Castiel explained their situation. Information that they already knew but it was a good reminder. That's when he said that name. The name that nobody wanted to hear or think of the face that belonged to that name. "We need Lucifer."


	2. In Heat

Sam, Dean, and Castiel were arguing in the kitchen about whether or not it was the right thing to do. To take a chance at capturing Lucifer and hoping that he wouldn't get the jump on them. That none of them would die because of this risky move. Back at the library, Gabriel opened a random book called 'Laying Pipe.' He wanted to forget that he was weak. To forget that he still couldn't do the right things because he didn't have his full grace back. He wished he could have opened that rift for Sam's sake. He felt like he failed him. There was the feeling of being watched right behind him. Rowena. He figured she was probably judging him in her head for her own amusement.

The two began to argue about who was at fault for ruining the spell. The conversation went about how long the Winchesters and Castiel were taking to make a final decision. Gabriel turned to the doorway. Wondering impatiently. Giving Rowena enough time to look over him. She saw his head turn. Feeling those hawk eyes watch him again. She quickly turned her head to the left. Her hand resting on her cheek. He notice himself checking her out. There was a guilty conscience in the back of his head saying that this was wrong. That he already had Sam. Still, part of his before-dying list was to bang a witch. So far he hadn't come across any witch that wasn't trying to kill him or one that fit his style. One thing he knew for sure. It was on.

"So?" said Dean. Waiting impatiently for Sam's answer. Sam reluctantly agreed to their plan. There was a bad feeling running up his spine for something else. "Wait a second." "What?" said Castiel. The three walked back to the library. "Guys?!" said Dean. A shout came from behind a bookshelf. A shout from Rowena. Rowena and Gabriel immediately got up. Rowena stood out from the shelf but Gabriel was the unlucky one. He grabbed a random book. Placing it over his crotch so his boner wasn't exposed. "We were just-" "Reading! Books!" said Gabriel. He leaned against the marble pole. "Here in the uh....library!" While Dean and Castiel were fairly shocked, Sam was more mortified. He had this sense of betrayal piercing his chest. An anger seething deep into his head. He almost let the tears reveal themselves. "Did you boys arrive at a decision?" said Rowena.

Dean pointed at his brother. "Sam has a plan." Sam bit his lip. He stormed out of the room without any explanation. Gabriel ran after him, still holding the book over his crotch. Castiel stopped Dean with a hand on his shoulder. "What the hell, Cas? Why'd you stop me for?" "Well, Gabriel can explain the situation to him better." Dean shrugged. "I guess so but I've never seen him upset about something like this. It doesn't make any sense." "Wait! Sam!" shouted Gabriel who caught up to him in the middle of the hallway. "What?! Do you have a good explanation for sleeping with her?" "It was on my to do list but I also did it because we might not make it!" "What's that supposed to mean?" "I'm just saying that you know this job can cost you your life and what else are you going to do? Sit around and not try to experience something new?" "So the possibility of you dying, which is extremely low, is your excuse for cheating on me?"

"No, it's not! I just want you to understand my story." "And what about mine?" A few tears trickle down his cheeks. "The story where I saw the man that I thought loved me to a point where he would sacrifice himself if he could to save my own life decide to have sex with a friend of mine! And I had to catch him just to find out!" Gabriel kissed him. Sam pushed him back. "Do you think that a kiss is going to make me forgive you? I'm not your meat puppet!" "I never said you were! Besides, it was on my to do list! She means nothing to me! She really doesn't!" Sam shook his head. He crossed his arms. "I don't think we should be together." "What? Sam, that's crazy! Do you hear yourself?" "Do you think I want to break up with you? After what happened to you and the confession you gave me? Not to mention our first time together in bed which was literally last night!"

Sam bit his lip. Holding back the other tears. "It was magical. It was a personal moment for the both of us. A memory that couldn't be tainted or at least I thought couldn't. And you had to go and...do that." Gabriel dropped the book. His boner was gone. He caressed his cheek. "Please Sam. I'll do anything to gain your forgiveness back." Sam closed his eyes. Wishing that this wasn't happening. That none of this was real. He touched his hand. Was it all a mistake? Should Gabriel have kept his mouth shut? Should Sam have rejected his love? And yet despite the disgraceful act he committed, there was a part of Sam deep within his heart that told him there was no man like him. There was no archangel like Gabriel. No one could understand him the way he did. No one could say the right words, the words that Gabriel knew were the ones he was supposed to use.

That no one could love him like Gabriel did. Sam kissed him. "You're such a jerk." "Sorry, it's a habit." Sam smiled. He forgot to add the fact that Gabriel made better jokes than anyone else.


	3. The Other Side

After capturing Lucifer by means of sedating him through an alcoholic beverage and magical handcuffs, he was sent to the bunker where he would be kept watch by Rowena. Lucifer woke up. On his knees, he was bent over. Making his usual comments on the people that he tortured being in the same room as him, he made a spot on educated guess on what they were going to do with him. Castiel supported his claim by cutting open his neck to relieve his grace. Forcing him to stay in the position he was as his grace was tranporting to the bowl of ingredients. Rowena cast the rift open. All four men went into the rift.

Castiel, Dean, Sam, and Gabriel were surprised to find themselves rolling down a hill. Dean was trying to capture his balance but failed. Falling down with them. At the end of the fall, Gabriel found himself in an awkward position with his own brother, Castiel. His face being on crotch. They looked at each other as if they had just committed the most horrible sin in existence. Everyone got up. "I could've used a heads up about this landing site." said Gabriel who dusted himself off. Dean assumed they would have arrived in the same location he was in before when he went with Ketch to rescue Apocalypse Charlie. "Cas, where are we?" "Uh, Kentucky." "Which means that's north." They headed in that direction. Searching for the post in Dayton where they would find Mary and Jack soon.

During their walk down the disorganized path, Castiel tried to convince Gabriel to go back to Heaven to fix it once they were done with this mission. "I skipped out on Heaven, Castiel. They wouldn't want me back. As far as they're concerned, I'm a screwup. Hell! As far as I'm concerned, I'm a screwup." Those last words had a subtle sadness to them. A deep seeded hatred towards himself." Castiel said of what was expected to be excellent angels who were the ones that were driving Heaven to its grave. Gabriel now had himself thinking whether or not he would go to Heaven. Dean notice Sam was more cheery. A happiness swarming in him. Sam bit his lip. His expression remained serious but collected. He had to make sure that Dean didn't notice the fact that Gabriel and him had made up before they got here. That what they had back in the bunker was an apology that he would never forget.

There was a chilling high pitch scream. "Not our world. Not our problem. Right?" said Gabriel. Ignoring his comment, the others ran to the commotion. He followed them. It was a woman and a man. Both were having difficulty in dealing with the creature that was trying desperately to eat them. Dean sliced the creature's head off with a machete. A clean swift hit. "What the hell was that thing?" "What do you mean? A vampire." said Maggie who was the woman that had just saved. Floyd, the new man in the group, had explained to them about the big effect that starvation had on monsters. That any one of them lost all common thinking. Reverting to being an animal of instinct. Dean made the promise that both would be safe so long as they went with them to the same place that they were going to as well. The tunnel, which was full of other vampires, was the only quickest way to Dayton.

With glow in the dark sticks, flashlights, and weapons at the ready, they headed deep into the tunnel. The feeling of unsafety crawling up their spines as they looked around every inch of space that was near them. Afraid to see another vampire but forcing themselves to look for fear of becoming their next meal. Dean scared off a vampire who almost captured Maggie. They continued down the tunnel. Finding what was assumed as the middle of the cave. It had some light from above with a puddle of muddy water right below it. Walking around the area, Dean notice a path. "Hey! We got a blocked passage here. Need to move some rocks." Castiel and Gabriel began to work together. Taking out each rock and placing them aside. There was the sound of vampires. The growling and slithering about of their feet. "Guys!" shouted Maggie. Everyone looked around. Keeping a close eye out.

A vampire sprung out at Floyd. Wrapping its arms around him from behind. Pulling him back. "Floyd?!" shouted Maggie. She went after him. Trying to fend off the vampire as it kept hold of him. Sam was dealing with another vampire. Vampire after vampire, it seemed like a neverending fight between these creatures and him. Floyd was taken deep into one of the vampire's caves. Dean pulled back a vampire who almost had their chances at Maggie. Sam pushed back a vampire. Raising his machete, he was about to chop off its head when another vampire ran up behind him. Grabbing his arm. The previous vampire grabbed his other arm. He dropped his weapon. Unable to hold it any longer. Dean caught a glimpse of his brother. "Sammy!"

It didn't seem real. None of it did. It happened so fast. How could this have happened? Gabriel thought as he watched a vampire take a huge bite out of Sam's neck. Blood gushing from the gaping wound. He stood there. Frozen in fear and shock. Telling himself that none of this was true. That Sam couldn't have let himself die at the hands of a disgusting vile creature. But the shouts of pain from Sam forced him to grasp with the reality of the situation. His boyfriend, Sam Winchester, was dying right before his eyes.

Dean managed to beat the vampire down. Another one came along. Jumping over him. Castiel ran after Sam. Hoping that he could save him. "Sam!" Dean pulled over the vampire. Chopping its head off. Another vampire went after Maggie. Raising his shotgun, Dean fired its head off. Dean ran after Castiel but the angel himself stopped him. "He's gone." But those words didn't mean anything to Dean. He tried to go inside. Facing the vampires that would probably have a better chance of killing him than he had a chance of killing them. But that high stake didn't matter. Not when he was getting the news of the little brother he knew and loved, who he had raised for years, was dead. Castiel finally found his grip. Pushing Dean back. "We don't have time." Dean gasped for air. Panic rising within himself. "Dean, we can't save him."

Gabriel felt the tears run down his face. He couldn't tell him. No matter what, their secret will always be their secret. Till death do them part. Till death do us part.


	4. One Egregious Miracle

Gabriel wiped the tears off before anyone could have notice. Everyone except for Castiel who caught a quick view of his brother's reaction to Sam's death. He knew it would be hard for Gabriel to move on. He couldn't imagine the pain he must be going through. He had his own bit of pain too. As he felt like he was responsible for Dean's happiness. In one way or another, he felt somewhat responsible for Sam's death. They had no time to recollect themselves but it's not like the vampires were going to have their little therapy session. So they headed out of the tunnel. Going through the end of it where they made out to some dull fresh air.

Dean's expression suddenly changed. He didn't appear vulnerable like before. Or scare out of his mind. He had that look in his eye. The same look he had when he killed the Stein Family all those years ago. Murder. Maggie tried to comfort him. She wanted to apologize but only a few words came out before she saw his face. "Not a good idea," said the face. It was something that she could easily read through his tense posture and deprived looking eyes. She backed off. Walking somewhat slower to give him space to think.

Castiel and Gabriel were walking together. Castiel looked at him. Knowing the signs of sadness. The feeling of loss. "Gabrie-" "We're not doing this. Not here. Not ever." "It isn't healthy if you keep this to yourself. I've learned that from seeing the Winchesters in their own battles." "I'm not one of them. I am an archangel. I can move past this." But even he didn't believe in the words he was saying. "I saw you. Back at the cave. When Sam was dragged into the smaller crevices, you were crying." Gabriel bit his lip. "Shut up. Just shut up or else I'll zap out of here and you won't have your damn Heaven." "You know you can barely do anything with your grace." He shook his head. "If I had more of it, I could have saved him." "After what Asmodeus did to you, you couldn't have saved him." "I saved him before when that Kentucky Fried Dick was there. There's no excuse here."

"There is-" "Stop talking. Please. Just stop. I can't talk about him anymore. Not when I know I'll never have a chance to...process all of this." A tear rolled down his cheek. He rubbed it off. Castiel focused his attention on Maggie who stopped. He gently placed a hand on her back. Letting her know that Dean wasn't mad at her. They walked down a smooth bridge. Heading to an area where symbols were nailed to trees. Even one appeared like a small sign. They were wardings against angels. Castiel could feel the symbols slowly burn his body. However, Gabriel was more immune to them. He placed his hand on one of the symbols. Shutting them all out. With available passage, they could go on. A group of people stormed in. Having heard the symbols burn out. With guns raised, they were prepared to kill any and all angels. Mary appeared out of the others.

She was surprised to find Dean. Expecting Sam was probably lagging behind. Mary and his son fell into an emotional embrace. Through the time they were seperated from each other, they never knew if the other was still alive or worse. Their worries left them. Dean's sudden thought occurred to him. That he had to tell the truth. The dark truth that he didn't want to say because he still couldn't believe even when he knew it. Mary looked at him for an answer. A smile on her lips. "Dean...where's Sam?" Dean stared at her. Unable to say a word as he recalled the horrifying scene.

The vampire ripping out gnawing on Sam's neck like it had been given a treat. Ripping out a chunk off. Letting the blood jump out like a fountain. The blood staining Sam's clothes and the ground. His body being dragged into a smaller cave within the cave they were in.

A tear rolled down Dean's cheek. Then another. That's when Mary knew that Sam, her own son, was dead.


	5. Bait For Love

Sam gasped awake. He sat up. Placing a hand over his neck, he checked for the bite he had. There was no bleeding. No marks of any kind. It was as if his clothes were stained by someone else's blood. "Boo!" Sam turned around as he stood. Lucifer smiled. He told him to consider the obvious realization that he was in fact real in the present location he was in. That it was no time for jokes. He needed to see his son, Jack. The Nephilim. "Why?" said Sam who was curious of his reason for bringing him back to life. "Rowena." Continued Sam who wondered if she had been killed again. He was told that she would have died were it not for the attack she made. Sending the monster into the apocalypse world. "But we drained you." said Sam.

Another scenario was quickly narrated of how some of Micheal's angels were drained of their grace. Sam was about to leave when it was revealed to him through the shine of a flashlight that the vampires were still there. Only they were being held back by angelic abilities from a devious foe. "What do you want?!" shouted Sam. The deceitful beast told him that he wished for a bond between him and his own son. That the only way to gain this bond was through Sam himself. Sam thought about Gabriel. He hadn't realize he was part of the picture here. The reason for himself to think so was the fact that this was his nephew that they were talking about. After what he told to the archangel, he knew Gabriel wouldn't let anyone lay a hand on him. There was also the thought that if Gabriel really thought he was dead then what would he do? Would he reveal the truth about their relationship? That secret wouldn't matter to him. What he was more worried about were the actions that his angel might do.

Would he put everyone else's lives in jeopardy just to get some type of revenge for what happened to him? Even though it was the vampires who ate him up, there was no way anyone could put those clear pieces together for Gabriel to understand. He would be in his own little world. Just like before when he had escaped from Asmodeus. That was around the time when Sam tried to help him get back into reality. And he did that through a confession. A confession of love. "The only question is, you coming with? Or that? Your move, champ."

The group were in a small village made by the last survivors of the attack made by Micheal weeks before. Jack never wanted to hear those words. None of it was true, he thought. "No, he can't be dead. He can't be dead." Castiel tried to calm him down. "Why didn't you bring him back?!" Those words pierced through Gabriel's heart. He was breaking bits of a bark he found on the dirt ground. Each piece being thrown as if it was his shattered heart. A heart he was trying to suppress and forget. Moving on for humans, he realized, was a painful process that didn't seem to end. "I'm not strong enough." Immediate tears ran down his cheeks. He didn't care if anyone would saw them. Screw secrets. Forget about the lies. They only made people get killed.

He blamed himself for not saving Sam in time. He could have ran over there and stopped the bleeding. He could have pushed the vampires. He could have put himself in the line of fire. He could have died for him. Instead, he froze like an idiot. Watching as Sam was being dragged deeper into the cave. Now that Sam was gone, was any of this worth it? Was sacrificing himself worth the people? Did it really matter whether or not Heaven was going to die without his help? Would it matter if countless spirits roam around earth? Is it really that important for anyone to live? Did his life even matter anymore? Does life even matter when you're gone? Sammy...In that moment, he understood something new about himself. He wanted to die and fake a belief. A belief that he would see Sam after his death.

"We have to go back. Find his body." said Dean who pulled over his bag after filling up his waterbottle. Mary and him were walking until they heard the alarm. An alarm set up for any intruders coming by their hideout. Everyone became alert. Even Gabriel fazed out of his thoughts. Turning to the sound. Dean placed a hand on his gun in case a battle would start. But as the person walked out from the shadows, his eyes widened. Surprised and yet relieved, he thought of this as a strange miracle but he wasn't ungrateful either.

Thoughts of his own death flooded out from Gabriel's mind. He was filled with an overwhelming sense of joy. Mixtures of the past pain still there followed by confusion and frustration because he wanted to apologize to Sam and couldn't. Not in front of these people. Sam looked at him. Both men giving one message through their eyes. I missed you. The disgusting filth of what's under the world walked out. Revealing himself. Everyone who knew of his image were displeased and shocked. Gabriel grew worried. Wondering if Sam had somehow made a deal. And if so then, would it cost him his soul?


End file.
